


Promises.

by ArwenJames



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-12 08:32:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3350171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenJames/pseuds/ArwenJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shay and Valkyrie have been through too much together for some things tear them apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> May be a little spoiler-y for those who haven't read about/played Rogue yet.
> 
> I was an idiot and wrote this before remembering Shay was was being cared for by the Finnegans... So slight cannon divergence? Maybe?

”Hold still, Shay.” “No! Whatever it is you’re using there, lass, hurts!” The templar complained, Valkyrie shaking her head. “Shay, I’m risking my life for you here! And this is only cleaning that thing! Now, hold still.” She says, voice turning to a whisper at the end.

Shay groans slightly, moving towards Valkyrie’s hand as she continued cleaning his newest wound- a gash across his face. When she was done, the girl stepped back and looked at the wound. “You should be okay now. It’ll leave a nasty scar, but.” She says softly and Shay only smiles, looking at her. “As long as you still love me with it, I don’t care much.”

"We’ve been through this. As long as there is breath in my lungs, I will always love you, Shay." Valkyrie says, smiling and she steps close to Shay again, pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead. "I can say the same, my little warrior." He murmured, grabbing the girl’s hips and pulling her onto his lap. Her legs were on either side of his and his hands were gently resting on her hips.

"Thought I was gonna lose you, Shay." Valkyrie whispers, burying her face into Shay’s neck, pressing a gentle kiss to the exposed skin. "I’m not going anywhere. Even though we have to keep things secret, I’m not." Shay whispers, placing one of his hands on Valkyrie’s lower back, the other making the girl look at him. "This is gonna be hard, Shayley…"

The two of them had been through a lot together, and now it seemed as if their (now secret) relationship was at risk. She loved Shay, and Shay loved her.

The templar and the assassin.


	2. Miles Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valkyrie hates when Shay leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "She looks at me and says ‘Really, baby, I will be just fine.’ But then she looks away so I don’t have to see her cry. And that is when I ask myself;
> 
> How am I supposed to be everything they expect me to be? When I feel so alone ‘cause I left my heart at home.” - Memphis May Fire
> 
> This idea hit while listening to Miles Away by the band mentioned above. Shay x Val, angst-y.

"You have to leave now..?" Valkyrie whispers, watching Shay closely as he starts preparing to leave. Attaching his weapons to his belt, checking the hidden blade on his arm.

"Haytham wants to have everything done soon. I have to leave now, darlin’." He responds to her, not noticing the expression on the girl’s face. When Shay was still an assassin, this wasn’t a problem for the two of them mostly because they tackled their missions together. Everyone knew if one of them was sent on a certain mission, the other would tag along. The only exception was Lisbon.

Looking back to the assassin, Shay smiles at her. “You alright, Valkyrie?” He questions and the girl forces a smile, nodding. “I’m fine, Shay. I am.” She says, hiding the shaking in her voice. She stands up, walking outside of the room she and Shay had been staying in at the small inn and into the hallway. She didn’t want Shay to know she was on the verge of breaking. 

"Valkyrie, darlin’, what’s wrong? You’re not yourself at all. Have I done something?" He asks, following her and then watches as she sinks down to the floor just outside of their door, breath hitching slightly as she looks up at Shay.

"I don’t want you to go.." She whispers, a tear slipping down her face as Shay’s eyes widen, realizing for the first time the effect of his leaving had on her. In all their years together, he had never seen her look so upset or defeated, not even when they were 19 and couldn’t catch the target they had been tracking for three days. 

It was heartbreaking for him.

The templar moved to stand in front of her and crouches down, moving his hand and tilting her head slightly so their eyes would meet. “What’s gotten into you..? Let me know, Valky, please.” “I’m afraid you won’t come back.” She whispers, admitting a fear that had been making itself more and more known the longer she tried to ignore it.

Shay nodded, standing up and pulling Valkyrie with him, pressing his lips to her forehead. “I’ll come back to you, Valkyrie…” “What if this time you don’t? What if this is the mission you go on and you don’t come back to me?” She asks, her body starting to shake as she finally let herself cry thanks to the thought of losing Shay, the only person she trusted in the world anymore.

"I fear that one day you’ll walk away from me and that’ll be the last time I see you alive." She explained, voice barely above a whisper as Shay held her tighter to his body, pressing kisses across her cheeks, forehead, and nose. 

"I’ll always come back to you, Valkyrie. I know these are just words, but… I mean them. As long as there’s still life left in my body, I’m always going to return to you… I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look! An almost song fic!
> 
> Originally posted to my Tumblr.

**Author's Note:**

> I completely love Shay Cormac. That's all I gotta say. And that last line. I love it too much to change it. Short chapter, I'm always writing more for this lovely Irish man, though!


End file.
